Nightshade (Superheroines)
Nightshade (Nessa Varez and Veronica Burgess) is the villain of the Superheroines "Electric Alliance" which ran in 2015. "Electric Alliance" was part of the Distortion Series that ran from 2015-2016, and was part of the Heroine Kombat series, a live-action comic book site. Nightshade is in a secret hideout, and valentine sends his worker Volt (Christina Ros) to stop her. Volt arrives at Nightshade's hideout hoping she would show, which she eventually does in a scantily clad costume. She confronts Volt and asks if Valentine sent you she denies, but Nightshade easily sees through her lies due to her sexy figure. Nightshade and Volt go head to head, however, Volt quickly realizes that her attacks are ineffective to Nightshade with the former taunting her. Nightshade proceeds to beat Volt using excellent fighting skills. Volt tries to use her electric shock but it only dazes Nightshade for only a little bit; Volt is able to land a few hits on Nightshade but she quickly counters and stays ahead of the battle. After being pummeled Volt uses her shock move again and attempts to attack but Nightshade blows smoke from her kiss to make Volt unconscious. Volt awakens tied up she attempts to reason with Nightshade, but Nightshade wants to torture her some more; eventually Volt gives up and Promises to do whatever Nightshade wants. Nightshade looks at Volt and kisses her, thinking she would pass out Volt is actually ok much to Nightshades surprise. Volt used protection over her lips, a gift from valentine; Angered, Nightshade attempts to attack but Volt uses her electricity for a third time. Volt immediately takes advantage and wins by defeating Nightshade, Nightshade is then Knocked out by Volt. Trivia *Nessa Varez appeared as Spark in the Superheroines episode "Spark A Deal" in 2015, for the Distortion series of Heroine Kombat. Gallery screenshot_7582.png screenshot_7588.png Screenshot_20171228-001541.png Screenshot_20171228-001553.png Screenshot_20171228-001631.png Screenshot_20171228-001706.png Screenshot_20171228-001749.png Screenshot_20171228-001913.png Screenshot_20171228-002022.png screenshot_7589.png Screenshot_20171228-002130.png Screenshot_20171228-002154.png|Delivering a powerful kick. Screenshot_20171228-002216.png Screenshot_20171228-002230.png Screenshot_20171228-002248.png|Hard punch. Screenshot_20171228-002309.png Screenshot_20171228-002331.png|Uppercut. Screenshot_20171228-002545.png|Volt kicks Nightshade. Screenshot_20171228-002550.png screenshot_7583.png Screenshot_20171228-002625.png|Nice try Volt. Screenshot_20171228-002640.png Screenshot_20171228-002650.png Screenshot_20171228-002808.png Screenshot_20171228-002830.png|Volt stuns Nightshade again. screenshot_7590.png screenshot_7591.png screenshot_7592.png|however it doesn't work. Screenshot_20171228-003013.png|Sleep tight Volts Screenshot_20171228-003217.png|Nightshade awakes Volt. screenshot_7584.png Screenshot_20171228-003314.png|Nightshade dominates Volt. Screenshot_20171228-003329.png Screenshot_20171228-003423.png Screenshot_20171228-003521.png|thumb|Volt gives up. GM_20171228_12516.gif|Nightshade kisses Volt Screenshot_20171228-003726.png|Nightshade thinks she's won. Screenshot_20171228-003817.png|Nightshade shocked to see volt is still vibrant. screenshot_7594.png screenshot_7595.png screenshot_7596.png|"I dont believe this" Screenshot_20171228-003905.png|Nightshade tries to recover. Screenshot_20171228-003949.png|Volt stops her. Screenshot_20171228-004027.png|Nightshade gets kicked. Screenshot_20171228-004058.png|Nightshade fall's Screenshot_20171228-004122.png|Nightshade attempts to strike but Volt kicks her screenshot_7597.png screenshot_7586.png|Nightshade knocked out. Nightshade 001.jpg Nightshade 003.jpg Nightshade 005.jpg Nightshade 006.jpg Nightshade 007.jpg Nightshade 010.jpg Nightshade 012.jpg Nightshade 013.jpg Nightshade 015.jpg Nightshade 019.jpg Nightshade 020.jpg Nightshade 021.jpg Nightshade 022.jpg Nightshade 023.jpg Nightshade 025.jpg Nightshade 026.jpg Nightshade 027.jpg Nightshade 029.jpg Nightshade 030.jpg Nightshade 034.jpg Nightshade 035.jpg Nightshade 037.jpg Nightshade 043.jpg Nightshade 046.jpg Nightshade 051.jpg Nightshade 056.jpg Nightshade 058.jpg Nightshade 061.jpg Nightshade 062.jpg Nightshade 063.jpg Nightshade 066.jpg Nightshade 067.jpg Nightshade 070.jpg Nightshade 072.jpg Nightshade 073.jpg Nightshade 075.jpg Nightshade 076.jpg Nightshade 078.jpg Nightshade 079.jpg Nightshade 081.jpg Nightshade 083.jpg Nightshade 084.jpg Nightshade 085.jpg Nightshade 086.jpg Nightshade 087.jpg Nightshade 090.jpg Nightshade 091.jpg 3FC0A4B3-0F5D-4E01-A00E-2E0A6CC98B72.jpeg F6E75266-D48C-482F-9E87-66632C469573.jpeg 29D30C27-F719-4A69-A566-0FA4DFD0CBF1.jpeg 99315B64-CA88-4A36-8E8D-C9669596B0EA.jpeg 6C3E0DB9-97CF-4A9E-AD9D-AE11F246A627.jpeg 751B8F25-DC42-4AF8-9A62-E93B32432B93.jpeg F2F33266-9897-4BAC-B3FD-BC021E44FF35.jpeg F3F0280D-C750-407A-AD06-3FA84A710B14.jpeg Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Catfight Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Near-Villainess Victory Category:Opera Gloves Category:Redhead Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Fate: Karma Houdini